En el bosque
by Duhkha
Summary: Después de atrapar a un intruso, Bella se sienta a rememorar su encuentro con un extraño hombre de cabello cobrizo y vestimenta negra, y cómo su vida había cambiado después de ello. AU, OoC, Lime.


****Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia y, por favor (esto lo decimos todas/os) no plageen.

Ahora sí, por favor lean.

**"En el bosque"**

- Adiós chicas, ya vinieron por mí. Un gusto haberlas visto, avísenme también la siguiente vez- Bella cerró la puerta de la estancia tras ella y camino hacia el auto negro que la esperaba en la entrada. Una vez ingresó, arrancó y desapareció de la vista de todas las que observaban con disimulo.

- Definitivamente, usa bótox- dijo una de ellas con el ceño fruncido, llevaba su negra melena sujetada en una coleta sin gracia.

- Ni dudarlo- respondió otra- tiene nuestra edad y no parece ni de treinta.

- Pero si usara tanto bótox estaría tan estirada como Laurent- a todas las señoras presentes les recorrió un escalofrío al recordar el rostro de la susodicha- ¿cuál será su secreto? ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!

- Simple, buen sexo y nada de hijos. Aunque adoro a mis retoños, dar a luz desgasta el cuerpo de una mujer sin contar con una que otra cana que ellos mismos me han sacado- dijo la que alguna vez fue la más bella del colegio e incluso ahora ocupaba entre sus contemporáneas un digno lugar, el segundo. Ni si quiera su lindo rostro se puede comparar al de uno sin líneas de expresión y tan terso como el de una joven.

- Cierto, ella no tiene hijos y hay rumores de que sale con un hombre- dijo la castaña, siempre había sido la más centrada o seria y nunca le habían gustado las conversaciones a base de puro chisme.

- ¿Hombre? Ángela dirás ¡chiquillo! Los rumores dicen que es menor que ella, pero solo son rumores- este comentario causó gracia en todas, Jessica era siempre la primera a prestarse para este tipo de cosas y ahora resulta que _solo son rumores_- Lo que respecta a mí, yo siempre la he visto sola. Incluso fue a la boda de mi prima ¡sola! ¿Quién hace eso en una boda a nuestra edad? Solo una solterona.

- Piénsalo, Jess, tal vez prefiere que la llamen 'solterona' a 'robacunas'. Y si mi querido Emmet no siguiese siendo tan pasional como cuando nos conocimos, yo tampoco me hubiese molestado en buscar a un niño. Recuerdan que la edad nos da más experiencia, gatitas- Todas rieron antes este comentario, excepto Angela que su rostro fue cubierto por un intenso rubor.

- A tanta cosa chicas ni que estuviésemos tan viejas. No somos abuelas, excepto por Marjorie pero es que su hija era toda una joyita ¡Somos señoras casadas y con hijos viviendo los nuevos treinta! Ya verán que todas llegaremos re-regias a los cincuenta.

* * *

- ¿Tú también eres una bestia como él?

- No- levantó la cabeza del muchacho y puso el pico de una botella cerca de sus labios- Solo es agua, bebe- el aludido obedeció y empezó a tomar aguas en grandes sorbos hasta casi asfixiarse. Tenía tanta sed ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir vivo?- Tengo la desdicha de ser _solo_ humana- dijo la mujer mientras se limpiaba el polvo de su largo vestido

- ¿Piensan matarme?- preguntó el chico aterrado mientras gotas de sudor negro surcaban su rostro

- Sí, un intercambio justo. Tu vida a cambio de haber merodeado por campos ajenos y haber sido intruso de algo tan íntimo, también el de ser nuestro huésped.

Fue mala idea hacerme el machito e ir a cazar animales de noche ¡Ahora estaba perdido! ¿Qué mierda haría si nadie me encontraba? Ni siquiera podía dormir con la idea de que un oso me podría atacar, ¿había osos en este lugar? Espera, esa luz ¿no es fuego? ¡Estaba salvado! Donde hay fuego hay una fogata, campistas y sobre todo ¡comida!

Según el chico se fue acercando a la luz pudo distinguir una casa, apresuró el paso hasta que pudo ver la fogata con claridad, pero no se esperaba aquella escena. Había prendas tiradas alrededor del fuego, era como un camino que desembocaba en dos personas completamente desnudas. Desde donde se encontraba solo podía observar el redondeado trasero de la mujer, sus finas piernas y como su espalda se contraía mientras bebía algo del cuello de aquel hombre, el más bello que había visto, y parecía disfrutar lo que la mujer le estuviese haciendo. De pronto, el hombre abrió los ojos y su complacida expresión cambio a una totalmente agreste dirigida hacia su dirección.

-¡No diré nada pero déjenme vivir, por favor!- rogó el chico, pero la mujer ya había salido de la mazmorra

* * *

-Pobre chico, está tan asustado y sucio- dijo la mujer al ingresar a la habitación principal. Todas las ventanas de este cuarto estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas de terciopelo negro que dejaban la habitación completamente a oscuras aunque afuera fuese un día con sol radiante. Lo único de luz que había era proporcionado por una lámpara situada a un rincón del cuarto.

- ¿Te interesa? Debí matarlo en ese momento por haberte visto desnuda- dijo el hombre sentado en el sofá mientras sostenía un libro abierto entre sus manos.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Así no tendría que aguantar sus llantos cada vez que bajo.

- ¿Y desperdiciar el poco tiempo que me quedaba antes del ruin amanecer en vez de disfrutarlo con mi dama?- la mujer se había acercado hasta estar delante de su interlocutor, este tomo su mano y la besó- Ahora responde, ¿te importa?- ella río y retiró el libro entre sus manos para reemplazarlo por el cuerpo de ella.

- No, solo me recuerda a mí. Debe tener la edad de ese entonces.

- No se parece en nada a ti.

- Solo la edad.

El sol se escondía entre los miles de árboles que constituían el bosque de Forks. Definitivamente, ya era hora de regresar o un regaño más le esperaría al llegar a casa a la chica de cabello caoba y grandes ojos color chocolate. Anduvo sin rumbo por el bosque tratando inútilmente de encontrar la salida que le llevaría a su coche. La oscuridad que ya empezaba a cubrir el cielo junto con su acostumbrada torpeza la hizo caer más de una vez contra el suelo. No estaba segura si las lágrimas que escapaban furtivamente de sus ojos eran por los rasguños que se estaba haciendo en lo que parecía ser su nueva odisea o por los sucesos de la tarde que la habían llevado a querer alejarse del pueblo y por los que quién sabrá por qué terminó internándose en el bosque. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero alguien desde la penumbra, donde la sombra era más intensa, la observaba. El lugar estaba cubierto con su aroma.

La muchacha se levantaba de la que pudo haber sido su vigésima caída en los últimos cuarenta minutos cuando vio como una sombra sumamente hábil bajaba desde las ramas de los árboles hasta llegar al suelo. Por la forma de su postura pudo distinguir que era un hombre alto, pero no demasiado y nada débil, tampoco. Ella se quedo ahí, quieta, observando la figura de su reciente acompañante que no daba indicio de moverse.

- ¿Vienes a ayudarme o a dañarme?- preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¿Por qué llorabas?- A pesar de que había dado dos pasos en su dirección la oscuridad no dejaba diferenciar mucho de aquél hombre.

- Yo pregunté primero.

- De tu respuesta depende la mía- la voz era grave, autoritaria y, a la vez, deleitosa.

- Por un imbécil que a pesar que sabía que no valía la pena deje que me lastimara.

La misteriosa figura se volteó y empezó a caminar, la muchacha lo siguió sin esperar o exigir una respuesta. Aunque intentaba apresurar su paso para no perderlo de vista, el susodicho parecía caminar siempre más rápido que ella hasta que las luces de la carretera empezaron a notarse y antes de que se diese cuenta, él ya había desaparecido.

- ¡Gracias hombre de negro!- _Y extraño cabello cobrizo_. La muchacha subió a su viejo Ford y emprendió la marcha hacia su monótono hogar.

Al llegar a su casa, como de costumbre tomó una ducha y cenó con sus padres, pero esta vez antes de echarse en la cama, la muchacha de ojos chocolate, se acercó a la puerta de su balcón, que daba al patio trasero, corrió las cortinas y sacó el seguro. Repitió esta misma acción todas las noches siguientes hasta que en una halló en el piso del balcón una caja blanca con un lazo de seda negro y una nota que decía _"Póntelo y baila". _La muchacha ingresó a su cuarto, cerró las puertas del balcón y las cortinas, y casi una hora después volvió a salir. Sobre el suelo colocó una pequeña y delgada cámara digital y rogó que esta noche no lloviese. Luego, reingresó a su cuarto.

- ¡Que cruel! Pedirme que baile con lo torpe que era ¡Me iba a ver ridícula!

- Nunca hubiese pensado que te hubieses visto ridícula, pero dime no pensaste que podría ser otro, mi querida Bella.

- En ningún momento, siempre tuve la seguridad que eras tú. A pesar del encuentro en el bosque, yo todavía no te conocía. Tuvo que atropellarme un auto para recién poder verte- hizo un puchero infantil y recibió a cambio un beso en la frente mientras los gélidos dedos del hombre se deshacían de sus zapatos.

- Mamá… no llores- dijo Bella con mucho esfuerzo

- Bella, por favor, no hables, guarda fuerzas. Todo va a estar bien, cariño. Pronto encontraremos un donante y regresarás a casa junto con mami. Ya sabes que lo que mami dice, mami lo cumple.

Reneé salió de la sala, seguramente a hablar con los médicos pero eso no importaba, ya nada importaba. Iba a morir y eso lo sabía ella, los médicos, Charlie y yo. Nunca vi a la muerte como un castigo o con temor, entonces ¿por qué estaba ahora así? Lo que le iba a pasar era algo inevitable, no había marcha atrás y aun así me encontraba desilusionada. Tal vez esperaba que hubiese sido de otra forma.

Volví a escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrir y cerrarse. Reneé debía de haber vuelto, ella, sus lágrimas y sus miradas compasivas que me enfermaban. Estaba a punto de gritar que se vaya y me dejara sola cuando vi la figura de la otra noche. Pero esta vez ya no había penumbra que lo oculte de mis ojos e incluso sin mis gafas podía verlo. No me había equivocado en el color del cabello, un tanto despeinado como si el viento y él hubiesen tenido una pequeña disputa. Por otro lado, su piel era tan blanca y pálida, no del color nauseabundo en el que se encontraba la mía sino mas asemejado al color de la cal, y sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas turbias que me veían con total desagrado. Nuevamente vestía de negro, parecía ser su color preferido.

- ¿Vienes a matarme?

Odiaba los hospitales, en verdad los odiaba. Odiaba la forma en la que los débiles humanos se aferraban a sus vidas y terminaban borrando el límite entre su cuerpo y las máquinas. Odiaba lo pusilánime e incoherentes que eran los humanos, hacían todo lo posible para evitar una muerte natural, _humana_, pero cuando se encontraban delante de él que les ofrecía algo _no-humano_, temblaban y rogaban por seguir viviendo.

El enigmático hombre se acercó a la desvalida muchacha y sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella empezó a remangar una de sus mangas. Acercó la zona descubierta a sus labios y clavó sus afilados dientes en ella.

- Bebe- ordenó al acercar la goteante muñeca a los labios de la muchacha, Bella empezó a succionar ese líquido semejante a la sangre, tan rojo como esta pero brillaba como si se tratase de diamantes. No era dulce ni amarga sino que tenía un sabor tan enigmático como el dueño y sobre todo, era adictiva.

Iba a reclamar cuando el delicioso líquido fue alejado de sus labios, pero los calmantes empezaron a hacer efecto y el panorama se fue volviendo más y más borroso hasta que sus parpados cayeron. Al día siguiente fue dada de alta y apreció en todos los periódicos locales como el nuevo milagro. Su pulmón y todas sus heridas causadas por el choque habían sido curados.

- Recuerdo que me desperté y me sentía como Peter Parker después de ser mordido por la araña. Fuerte, llena de vida, todopoderosa y sobre todo, ya no tenía la necesidad de usar esas horribles gafas.

La noche en que Bella regresó del hospital, él volvió a aparecer. Estaba ahí, en una esquina del balcón, tan cómodamente recostado que parecía la extensión de este. La muchacha de los ojos chocolates no alteró su expresión ni un rubor inundó sus mejillas, pero si observabas con detenimiento encontrarías un rastro de alegría en ese par de pozos.

- Vine a devolverte esto- en una de sus manos sostenía la cámara que había dejado el otro día afuera- ¿no me vas a invitar a entrar o es que ahora te asusto?- había un dejo de burla en sus palabras, pero Bella lo ignoró.

- Entra- el nuevo invitado hizo caso y camino hasta estar a solo un paso de su anfitriona- ¿cómo te llamas?

- ¿Acaso importa?

- La verdad, no- respondió sobriamente y sin complacencia. Siendo honesta consigo misma, en verdad no le importaba.

El ojiverde aun con su mirada clavada en ella posó su fría mano bajo su barbilla obligándola a alzarse lo máximo que le era posible y acercó, sin pedir permiso, sus labios a los de ella, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba sus húmedos cabellos. A pesar de que el beso fue cortó y Bella no movió ni un solo músculo, excepto los de la boca, su corazón la delataba.

- Me llamo Edward- dijo antes de darse media vuelta y saltar por el balcón desapareciendo en la penumbra de la noche.

Las siguientes noches fueron parecidas. Edward venía y estaba por un momento, a veces más largos que otros, pero nunca se quedaba hasta que Bella conciliase el sueño o sería que estando él no podía dormir. Pero antes de cumplirse una semana, el no volvió y la noche siguiente y la siguiente, tampoco.

- Lo único que pensé en ese momento fue regresar al origen de todo y tú fuiste tan malo

- Disculpas- Edward empezó a acariciar el largo de su pierna mientras ella le hacía mimos

- Ya no importa- lo sujetó de la mandíbula y lo besó

Bella era una adolescente de poca paciencia y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una cuarta noche. Sacó del último cajón de su armario la caja blanca antes de ir al instituto y mando todo al diablo antes de subir a su camioneta. Al salir de su viejo Ford estacionado en algún lugar de la carretera ya no vestía la ropa acostumbrada, sino un hermoso vestido color crema de corte imperial que le llegaba hasta los pies. No había que ser una conocedora en ropa para saber que el vestido en sí era una reliquia y gracias a que vio _Pride and Prejudice _el otro día en la televisión sabía que era un modelo inglés de finales del siglo XVIII. Bella tocó con sus dedos los hilos dorados que surcaban su pecho diagonalmente en amabas direcciones formando rombos y la cinta verde que había debajo de este. Era bonito que pena que no tuviese el bolso correcto pero este era el siglo XXI.

- Mamá, he venido a la biblioteca porque necesito hacer un trabajo urgente- puso énfasis en la última palabra para que sonara más creíble cuando Reneé escuche el mensaje- No te preocupes si llego tarde, le avisas a papá- Guardó su ropa junto con su celular en su bolso y se lo colocó transversalmente para iniciar el recorrido. Caminó durante horas hasta que el sol empezó a caer tras suyo y dar lugar al crepúsculo. Sabía que estaba cerca por lo que no debía detenerse, pronto la penumbra sería mayor. Cuando ya estaba completamente exhausta y muerta de sed lo vio. Él estaba a unos metros de ella, parecía haber estado ahí hace mucho rato esperándola, pero esta vez no tenía la expresión de siempre sino una pequeña molestia se dibujaba en su rostro. Ella ignoró esto y aminoró la distancia entre ambos.

- Te encontré- No esperaba una disculpa o una explicación, sabía que no llegaría y tampoco tenía pensado pedirla. Solo quería que sea él el que acorte la distancia entre los dos y la besara.

- Eres libre, regresa- le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

- ¡No!- Él se detuvo y volteo el rostro hacia la dirección de la muchacha- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso? ¿Si soy libre o no? ¡Yo no quiero eso! Y si tú decides irte y no volver jamás, está bien ¡Vete! Pero no por eso seré yo libre. Te debo mi vida más de una vez, bebí de ti y eso ¡jamás se borrará!- Según Bella iba hablando se fue quitando el vestido y quedándome semi-desnuda frente a él, excepto por una lencería de encaje verde que descubría más de lo que debía cubrir. Sacó de su bolso su falda, polo, remera y se vistió. Ya sea por el momento o porque se tratase de él pero en ningún instante sintió vergüenza de lo que hacía.

Ahora fue Bella la que dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso, antes de que se diese cuenta ya había llegado al lugar donde había dejado la camioneta. No necesitaba voltear para saber que él se encontraba detrás.

- Veo que sigues con los efectos de la sangre, es la única forma de que encontrarás la salida- en contra de lo que había decidió dio media vuelta y lo encaró. Él se encontraba bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles y llevaba consigo el vestido crema en uno de sus brazos, la había seguido- Fui a alimentarme a las afueras de la ciudad. Buscaba a un hombre que se dio a la fuga luego de atropellar a una chiquilla testadura hace más de una semana- Ignoré el que me llamase _'testadura'_ y _'chiquilla'_, ignoré todo y bordee la camioneta dispuesta a irme- ¿Por quién llorabas la otra vez?

- ¿Acaso importa?- respondió más altanera de lo normal y abrió la puerta.

- Responde- exigió con mayor vehemencia de la que quería mostrar.

- Mike Newton- subió a su auto y se fue.

- Fue una pena que arruinase ese vestido, lo deje totalmente inservible- dijo Bella mientras con una mano acariciaba esos sedosos cabellos cobrizos y con la otra empezaba a desabotonar la camisa de su amo.

- No importa, me gustó verte desnuda y molesta en medio del bosque.

- Pequeño pervertido- Edward había iniciado a aflojar los cordones del vestido.

- Bella, ¿no quieres una cerveza?- preguntó Tyler desde el otro lado de la fogata. Bella respondió que sí con la cabeza antes de recibir su botella. La fiesta no estaba nada mal, había gente, buena música, alcohol y tenían la libertad de hacer lo que les plazca, pero nada de eso llamaba su atención.

Por unos instantes, Bella distinguió una figura conocida entre los árboles ¿Sería él? Había la remota posibilidad que sí, después de todo estaba en el bosque. Dejó la cerveza en el suelo y se levantó del tronco donde estaba sentada.

- Bella, ¿vas a algún lado?- preguntó el rubio muy cerca de su oído. Bella lo observó por unos instantes, estaba un poco ebrio el chico.

- Creo que se me cayó algo camino aquí, ¿me ayudarías a buscarlo? Por favor, Mike- preguntó coquetamente.

- Claro, yo te ayudo.

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron del resto del grupo y empezaron a adentrarse en el oscuro bosque. Bella iba delante del chico buscando inútilmente cuando apenas podía ver donde pisaba, ni siquiera la luna estaba a su favor. Tal vez todo había sido producto de su mente.

- Así que en verdad se te cayó al…- extrañada de que esa boca parlanchina al fin se callara, Bella giro hacia Mike. La penumbra no impidió ver al cuerpo de su compañero de clases sujetado por detrás por una figura más estilizada e imponente. Los ojos esmeraldas hicieron contacto con los de Bella mientras este mordía su cuello, pero no parecía succionar solo su sangre sino también algo más. Un brillo plateado emanaba del cuerpo del rubio hacia los rojos labios de su agresor, su vida. Edward no solo succionaba su sangre, sino también su esencia.

Una vez el brillo desapareció, Edward soltó a lo que alguna vez fue Mike pero ahora solo era un cadáver gris totalmente secó. Cuando el cuerpo impactó contra el suelo se hizo polvo que fue arrasado por el viento. Luego, sacó un pañuelo negro de su pantalón y se limpió las comisuras de sus labios. Si alguien llegase en este momento jamás podría sospechar que hace unos minutos en este lugar había una tercera persona, pero nadie, al menos que viese el rostro del hombre, se acercaría. Los humanos tenían un sexto sentido que los hacía alejarse de los seres como él, pero este era menguado por el deseo, la curiosidad y lujuria.

- Esto es lo que soy, Bella y no me puedes cambiar. Esto es la vida real y no una de esas novelas que románticos soñadores escriben para las humanas ilusas. No quiero cosas a medias, por eso,- acto seguido Edward remangó su chompa y, al igual que la otra vez, mordió su muñeca dejando brotar un brillante líquido escarlata- aceptas lo que soy o no. No hay marcha atrás, Bella.

- Lo sabía, lo sabía- dijo mientras bebía a gatas el preciado líquido- y nunca pensé en cambiarte. Tampoco pienses que acepto por miedo a que me mates- Edward sujetó de los hombres a Bella obligándola a pararse

- Ahora me perteneces.

- Lo recuerdas, ¿no?

- Yo seré el único que mate a mi dama, tu vida me pertenece- Bella sonrío feliz ante la mención de su promesa.

- Recuerdas el tiempo en la universidad.

- Mi memoria es mejor que la tuya, Bella, y sinceramente eso es algo que preferiría olvidar. Es una vergüenza para un ser como yo esconderse en el armario como un adolescente cada vez que tu madre llegaba de sorpresa- Bella no lo soportó y empezó a reír a rienda suelta, recordaba la expresión de Edward la primera vez que se vio forzado a hacer eso.

- Al menos a ti no te tacharon de lesbiana o pensaron que estabas maldita.

- Esos tres merecían morir por querer tocar lo que es mío.

- Mi amo es muy celoso… De todas maneras era una etapa en la que me sentía muy insegura- Bella suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos- ¡Veintitrés años y virgen!- gritó con horror mientras extendía los brazos al techo dramáticamente.

- Esa es toda tu culpa. Siempre decías que debíamos regresar y yo soy un caballero a la antigua, no me gusta las cosas disparejas.

Llevaba una semana que había vuelto a Forks e iniciado mi trabajo como enfermera en el hospital del pueblo. También llevaba una semana que Edward se había ido a tratar sus _asuntos. _Esto no era nada raro en verdad, cada cierto tiempo él debía dejarme e irse a alimentar, luego volvía y me compartía un poco. ¡Su sangre! ¡Oh, su sangre! Ese líquido escarlata era la vida misma, no solo me llenaba de ella sino que también alargaba mi proceso de envejecimiento. Era el elixir de la juventud, el sueño de toda persona, en especial de toda mujer, pero no para mí. Este aspecto juvenil tal vez no era lo suficientemente atractivo para un hombre que parecía estar en los eternos treinta (tal vez menos). No encontraba otra razón para que una relación de ¡SEIS AÑOS! No hubiese tenido sexo cuando había parejas de una noche que solo se juntan para eso. Había intentado tanto seducirlo tantas veces, pero él siempre cortésmente- a veces no tanto- me rechazaba ¿Por qué mi amo no me hace suya? Sabía que me estaba comportando como una adolescente inestable (y es que era virgen como una púber) pero no podía evitar concebir la idea de Edward con alguna mujer de su especie, aunque nunca haya visto a alguien como él.

Bella estacionó su viejo y aun más destartalado Ford en la entrada de su casa. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, su rutina seguía siendo la misma, excepto porque ahora antes de cenar se cambiaba el uniforme por ropa de casa. Cuando ingresó a su dormitorio halló sobre su cama una caja negra y sobre él dos papeles, en uno estaba la imagen de un peinado muy estilizado y el otro era una pequeña tarjeta blanca con las letras _"Ven."_ escritas en ella. Bella abrió la caja y sacó un hermoso vestido, más fino que el anterior, color azul cielo y unos zapatos plateados que hacían juego. Apenas eran las siete, con suerte y no habría mucha gente en la peluquería.

-¡Mamá, papá! Hoy me voy a reencontrar con unas amigas del colegio ¡No me esperen despiertos!- les grité antes de subir con prisa hacia mi coche.

Casi una hora y media después una joven totalmente desalineada para nuestra época bajaba de una aun más desalineada camioneta en medio de la carretera. Esta vez el bosque no se veía tan inmenso y oscuro, había antorchas colocadas cada cierto número de árboles que le servirían de guía hacia quién sabe dónde. Bella tomó un fuerte respiro y rogó mentalmente que nada de su indumentaria se estropease, hace un tiempo que Edward no la alimentaba y sus reflejos eran tan torpes como el de todo humano. Rogó también que su elaborado peinado llegase sin ninguna rama, hoja o insecto, y sobre todo que ella llegase intacta. Recogió su vestido lo más alto posible y empezó a caminar con sumo cuidado hasta que pudo distinguir una vieja casa de dos pisos color verde al estilo inglés. Bella volteó a ver el camino por el que había pasado con tanta lentitud y luego a la casa, estaba incrédula. Era como haber retrocedido a la que posiblemente haya sido la época de Edward, la vieja Inglaterra a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Pensé que nunca llegarías- Edward vestía un frac negro a la par de la época de ella. Se acercó, hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de su dama.

- ¿Me invitarás a pasar a _tú_ casa?

Al día siguiente, Bella regresó a la casa de sus padres y les anunció que se mudaría, que ya era momento de que se independice y que había _comprado_ una casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Desde esa noche has hecho de mi lo que has querido- dijo Bella mientras jugueteaba con una de las tetillas de su amante.

- Como todo buen amo.

- ¿Por qué no duerme mi amo? Estará cansado para la noche- dijo mientras con su pulgar delineaba sus ojeras- Descanse un poco, vamos.

- ¡No!- respondió rotundamente. Subió el vestido de su dama hasta las caderas y empezó a acariciar en círculos su clítoris- No cuando sé que hay un intruso en esta casa.

- Pero solo es un humano- dijo entre gemidos- hasta yo podría encargarme de él- Edward peñisco la zona sensible y ella empezó a retorcerse de placer esperando que sus dedos bajasen más.

- Esta bien, vamos a jugar con nuestro invitado- Bella se levantó de su regazó y se puso de rodillas al pie de su amo. Sujetó la mano con la que la había estado acariciando y se introdujo uno de sus dedos a su boca, lo lamió, succionó y jugueteo con él. Una vez acabado pasó al siguiente.

* * *

- Toma

- ¿Me piensan engordar antes de matar?- pregunto el muchacho al ver la caja de pizza y la botella de leche delante de él

- Veo que aun conservas el sentido del humor- Bella soltó las cadenas que sujetaban los brazos del muchacho para que este pudiese comer

- De todas maneras esperaba algo más casero- Bella rodo los ojos antes su comentario, no se cocinaba ni para ella menos para este.

**…**

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó el muchacho asustado mientras la mujer lo conducía a tientas. A pesar de su aspecto frágil tenía la fuerza suficiente para impedir que escape.

Bella detuvo el paso y arrancó la venda que cubría los ojos del chico.

- Estas van a ser las reglas: Si llegas a pisar la autopista antes de que el sol caiga, se te perdonara la vida. Suponiendo que te salves, si se llega a esparcir un solo rumor sobre nosotros la muerte te parecerá el regalo más dulce que te puedan dar ¿Entendiste?

- Si.

- Una última cosa, ¿cómo te llamas?- Bella cortó la soga que ataba las manos del joven.

- ¡Seth!- respondió mientras corría apresuradamente entre los árboles del bosque.

En el fondo envidiaba a ese sucio chiquillo, Seth tendría la oportunidad que ella aun no había podido gozar.

El sería mordido por su amo y ella,_ no_.

Fin.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí es por que mi historia tuvo algo (bueno o malo) que hizo que la terminaran de leer y sería genial que me lo comenten. En serio me interesa su opinión, hay muchos que cuando una historia no les gusta omiten esto así que eso también lo entenderé. Por otro lado, disculpa por los errores ortográficos, pero esta historia no fue beteada. Tampoco se como consigo a alguien que la "betee" :S

Intimidando un poco jeje me dieron descanso médico (me sacaron mi querido apéndice) y cómo no me dejaban ni bajar las escaleras tenía DEMASIADO tiempo libre. Antes de eso, regresó del hospital (que fue horrible, lo juro!) iba por la ventana del taxi viendo los edificios cuando todo se volvió bosque y lo vi, un borrador de todo lo que les acabo de contar. Repito, ¿qué tal me quedo? :D

Espero les haya gustado. Tengo un montón de historias en mi cabeza, pero cada vez que agarro una hoja y un lápiz no encuentro la forma de pasar mis imágenes a palabras. Es por esto, sobre todo que me gustaría que me dejen un review.

Si les gustó ;) pásense por mis antiguos fics (todos OS), los escribí hace años así que me podrían decir si he progresado o no.

Atentamente, les mando mis saludos y buenas vibras.

**Duhkha**


End file.
